Talk:Arche Eeb Rile Furt/@comment-62.209.9.81-20150926225834/@comment-117.0.229.233-20150927171747
@conductor001 It seems that you have mistaken me. I didn't say Ainz is a coward because he killed those Workers. I meant to say that it might be his characteristics from the very beginning. I always feel that way with his overly cautions, his ways of dealing with situations. Maybe i was mistaken and he's really just being too cautious due to his trauma with other players but after all, it's a very thin line seperate coward and being cautious. About your example of roaches and ants, how about replacing them with kittens and puppies? How about giving them the ability to speak and you understand them? Feeling evil now? I sure am if i stomp them for my own selfish goal. True that if my goal is above all else, i'll still stompt them, put them up as geniue pigs for testing or whatever but i'll surely grant them smt reasonable even if it's for consolation purposes, not just "swift death is mercy enough" crap. "Those workers can't even see the different in strength between the Pleades, Nazarick Old Guarders and themselves. They actually choose to fight instead of running away." you said. Make me wonder if you actually read the novel. The team faced Pleiades and the Old Guards came to the conclusion that running away is a lost cause so they have no other choice than fighting. And if they can't even see the difference in strength then they wouldn't be so restless. The only thing they didn't know is the number of the Guards and the real strength of the maids but it can't be help since the maids are ordered not to fight. Still with the bloodlust at the beginning, i'm sure that they knew the maids are much stronger then them. "Also Demiurge's plan is to put out a job with a very tempting prize, and people will come to get it. His action is only put out a prize to lure "Anyone" to come to Nazarick to test it's systems. Let me put it this way, if I tell you "there's a mysterious tomb with tons of trasure in it", you go there, you die, how is that my fault? Sure it's Ainz's plan to get them there but he didn't tied them up a giant stick and carry them there, he didn't even encourage them with words or anything. They "Choose To Walk There Themselves" and "Willing To Risk Their Life For The Treasure"" Let me clarify the plan a bit more: "there is a mysterious tomb with tons of treasure in it, but it's dangerous and you might die. Still there's a lot of treasure so if you make it out alive, you will be rich and solve all your money problems. The choice is yours. Of course i'll omit the fact that that tomb is mine, i'll kill anyone intruding on it without fail and the whole thing is just a part of a plan. Now go on and die, how's is that my fault?" I don't care about the Workers' death, to be honest, but don't say that this is not an evil plan, necessasy or not. And it's simply not fit for his intention of not being an evil guild. I'd say that he's just being hypocrite but seeing that he saved Toile as a thx for Nanya, i doubt it. That's why i'm curious as why he's become like this.